RWBY Lemons
by ZenoTheManager
Summary: A collection of RWBY lemons from Remnants AYZC and the main series, new chapters every so often
1. Chapter 1

_**What happened with Aura and Velvet Two Weeks Earlier**_

 **Aura's PoV**

"Ah, polite, smart, cute. I see why you went to him first Vel" Coco said nudging her friend, who was blushing madly. Again, it took my brain a second before putting the pieces together again, before I began blushing madly as well.

"It's. Not. Like that!" I fussed, obviously flustered by the fact that everyone in both our teams thinks we're together. But that thought changed when I remembered what happened the two weeks ago...

 **Flashback: Two Weeks Earlier**

"Just head back to your dorm, it will be over soon…" I said to myself as I speed walked back to my dorm. "I can just sleep and relax it-"

Suddenly I was cut short by someone running into me.

"Eep" The person squeed as we both fell on the floor. For a moment I was blind but when I recovered, I had a face full of long brown rabbit ears, and a pressure on my chest. I was utterly confused for a second but then realizing who the owner of the ears were, and the position we were in, I quickly realized that Velvet was on top of me. My eyes opened wide as I felt a pressure on my groin. I quickly helped us both up, trying to ignore what had just happened

"Hi Velvet." I said as I pulled my tails behind me, my face feeling hot as embarrassment filled my body. She quickly looked down to the ground.

"Oh, h- h- hi A- Aura" Velvet stuttered more nervously than she usually did when she was around me. This was very odd.

"You okay Velv?" I asked my friend as she continued to keep her eyes dead set on the ground. She seemed like she was in extreme discomfort, what was up with her?

"Y- Yeah, it's just that I…" She said in an extremely nervous tone. She took a deep breath, and continued with what she was going to say… actually managing to make eye contact with me. "Listen, can you do me a um... favor?"

"A favor?" I asked unsure of what she was talking about or rather hoping it wasn't THAT type of favor.

"A big favor" She said grasping my shoulders, I smelled a very intoxicating smell and while I couldn't identify what it was, it smelled amazing. I shook my head a realized how close we were standing, she was barely a foot away from me.

"W- what kind of favor" I said starting to stutter myself.

"Just follow me" She said as she started to walk down the hall again, with me in tow. It took a few minutes, but we eventually made it to her dorm room which oddly wasn't that far from mine. She opened the door and gestured me to get inside quickly, so I did. When I entered, I noticed that the room was empty of the rest of her team and i decided to take a seat on one of the beds in the room. I suddenly heard the door close and lock. I shot my head towards the door and saw that Velvet had a blush as red as Ruby's cape, and that she was playing with her thumbs.

"Velvet…" I said nervously, a little fearful of what she had planned. Though that same smell began to fill my mind.

"Aura I would like- I mean can you- will you…" She said in a tone like she was unsure of what she was about to say. She took a deep breath before she began again, this time focusing. "Do you know what today is?" She asked steadily.

"Uh… Tuesday?" I said trying to hope for what I wished it was, though I had a high feeling I knew what it was.

"L- Let me rephrase that." She said getting nervous again. "As a faunus, do you know what today is for me?"

"Y- your heat period?" I asked, heat filling my face as a blush quickly spread across hers.

"Y- yes" she said nervously looking to the side. Just like animals, faunus also go through a period of heat every year that could last days or even a month. During this time, faunus became incredibly sexual hungry because of their animal instincts, which came as a part of our species. Regardless, it was a stressful period of time for any faunus to be in because we had to not try and submit to our animalistic urges… though some did.

"And…" I said slowly, the uncomfortability in my body rising. She began to walked closer to me, the smell that was so sweet to my nose got even stronger.

"A- And… if it's ok" She said as she turned to look at me again. "I would… like to do it with you." She said with her blush ever so red. Even though I couldn't see myself, I knew I was blushing just as badly as well. Was she honestly saying that she wanted to do this with me?! Off all people? Me?

"But- Wha- Why me!?" I asked in an embarrassed, astonished and slightly honored tone. "Why not ask someone on your team for help?"

"Well… this is my first time in heat here at Beacon… a-and I was looking… for them." She said not very convicingly while rubbing her shoulder. I had a sinking feeling that she had gotten exactly what she wanted. "And…"

"And…" I responded cautiously, playing my cards right.

"And I trust you Aura" She said as she slowly but surely began to move even closer to me, getting even more confident. "You protected me from Cardin over the past few months, you've helped me whenever I needed it, and you've never lied to me." She said listing her reasons as she took a seat next to me on the bed. Her eyes gazing into mine, pure emotion filling them as she cautiously put her hand on mine, sending electricity through my body. "Your honestly one of the nicest guys I've ever met here, and I only know three."

"Wow…" I said, surprised by how she felt about me, it honestly put a smile on my face. "I never knew you thought that way about me."

"Yes… I do." She said leaning ever so slightly towards me, the scent filling my senses. I finally knew what it was.

"Thank you Velvet. Also… I… might be going through the same thing too…" I admitted with a blush as I felt three of my tails begin to spin clockwise.

"Really?" Velvet said surprised about me being in heat too. I had tried to suppress it but I knew I could no longer. "Well then, I guess it's good tha-" she wasn't able to finish her thought for I quickly lurched towards her and smashed my lips into hers. The kiss was one I had never experienced before, pure euphoria exploded into my mind, my body's yearnings finally answered. She held still for a second before she melted into the kiss as I already had.

The kiss lasted for a good fifteen seconds before we separated to catch our breath, leaving a string of saliva as we did. We both looked each other dead in the eyes, and all I could see in her's was pure love and lust. We nodded in understanding as I let her up so we could remove our clothes up to our underwear. When were done, we took a look at each other.

Velvet was in a plain brown bra and panties that accentuated her body greatly, every curve and feature of her body could be seen. I however was shirtless and in nothing but my black boxer shorts. "Sorry if it's not to your liking…" Velvet said belittling herself… not on my watch. I warmly, reached forward and gently grabbed her left breast causing her to moan.

"Velvet, you're perfect…" I said as my eyes went wide with amazement as I laid her on her back softly, rubbing my hand slowly down her stomach feeling her soft skin. "... and don't you dare say otherwise." She opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her by lightly and tenderly massaging her breast slipping my finger just under her bra and feeling her hardened nipple, causing her to moan again.

"Au- Aura" Velvet moaned as I slowly descended down her neck to her covered chest. I stopped and looked at her breasts, covered by the brown latex that was her bra; I looked up to her, silently asking for permission to remove it, to which she nodded. Getting confirmation, I went around to her back to reach the clamps of her bra and removed them with ease, thank you Serenity for fashion lessons. I tossed it to the side as I looked down, amazed by how supple they looked. I cupped her right breast, causing her to stiffen for a second as my palm rubbed across her nipple, I stopped for a moment.

"Do you want me to st-" I started to ask.

"N- no" She exclaimed surprising me, "It's ok, you don't need to stop." It was at this point that I started to get bolder as I closed my eyes, and I brought my mouth to her left breast and started to suck on it gently, as I started to grope her right breast. "Y- yes…" She adorably moaned as I continued on her chest. The next minute or so was filled with Velvet's moaning and the sound of me sucking on her breast. Knowing that I should continue, I removed my mouth from her breast and started to move lower down her body with my eyes still closed.

I felt her hands slowly curl around and rub my ears as I continued my descent down her body. Suddenly, I had a nose full of that intoxicating smell that I couldn't get enough of. I opened my eyes to see that I was face first infront of her pussy, which was covered by her wet brown panties. "May I?" I asked gentlemanly for her sake.

"You may." She said blushing with a small smile on her face. I carefully, took the edges of her panties and slowly began taking them off, admiring her slender figure as I did so. When I did, I got a look at her beautiful naked form, and she was amazing. Noticing my staring, she quickly covered her breasts and pussy, obviously embarrassed. "Don't stare…" She said looking to the side blushing. I just chuckled, crawled over her, and turned her head gently so she was looking at me.

"And why would I do that? After all…" I said looking into her eyes as I lowered myself just to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "... Your my mate, aren't you?" I said smiling warmly, increasing her blush even more. I once again, moved down to where her pussy was and started to slowly lick it, savoring the taste of her luxurious clit, causing her to moan uncontrollably.

"Au- Au- Aura!" Velvet moaned loudly in pleasure as I tenderly ate her out. Hearing the pleasure I was giving her, I decided to quicken my pace, causing her to breathe more heavily and moan even louder. She then screamed in pure pleasure as I felt her orgasm. She moaned as she came in my mouth, and I gladly drank her juices as she twitched in pleasure. When she finally stopped, I looked up at her to see that she was looking at me, breathing heavily as she was obviously shaken.

"You okay there Velv?" I asked making sure she was alright.

"Ye- Yes…" She panted sitting up. At first I was confused, but she sat me up and laid me on my back this time. "But now it's your turn to be pleasured." She giggled as she crawled over me slowly. She grabbed the end of my boxers, and slowly brought them down, breaking my long erect cock from it's demmin prison. "It's so… big" She said in an amazed and sultry tone of voice.

She tenderly grabbed it and started to rub up and down my shaft sending euphoric pleasure throughout my body causing me to moan. "Quit teasing" I begged for I was under her control. She then decided to stop playing around with me, and put the head of my cock in her mouth, and lightly licked and sucked on it, sending even more pleasure thundering through my body. I slowly reached forward and placed my right hand on her head, between both of her rabbit ears. She temporarily stopped to look up at me, I was panting from pleasure and my eyes were a deep pink symbolizing love/lust. She took it as a sign that I was enjoying myself, and started to bob her head up and down my shaft at a steady pace.

This continued on for several minutes until I felt my cock start to throb sporadically. Velvet must have felt it because she started going faster up and down my shaft, bringing me closer to my orgasm. "V- V- Velvet, I- I- I'm… NGH!" I said as I finally orgasmed into her mouth, which she swallowed smoothly. I finished after my fourth time emptying into her, she came off my shaft with a satisfying pop sound.

"You seem satisfied" Velvet said as she sat back up and fixed her hair. I didn't respond because my animalistic instincts were taking over, I quickly and without warning, grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her down on her back so I was on top. "H- Hey, let me go" She said nervously as she tried to pry her way out of my iron grip, but it was useless because I wouldn't let her. Wanting her to calm down, I started to affectionately lick her neck, which she eventually did. I let go of her wrists and looked into her eyes longingly, making sure she was ready for what was about to happen. "I'm ready." She said wrapping her slender arms around my neck. I grabbed my member, moved it to her moist entrance, and slowly started to insert it into her, savoring the feeling of her insides.

About halfway through, her grip loosened as she cried out in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked worried for her safety.

"I'm fine" she reassured, "Just… don't move yet"

"Ok… Velvet?" I said being brave.

"Yes?"

"I love you" I said sincerely as I lowered my head to give her a long passionate kiss, which she returned. After a twenty seconds, she rubbed the back of my neck and separated from the kiss, I guess ready to continue. I slowly and passionately began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, much to her delight.

"Fa- Faster" She moaned in my ear, to which I complied and quickened my pace. This made her a moaning mess as I was now going as deep as I could into her. After a few minutes, I felt my cock start to twitch again, signifying that I was going to orgasm again.

"Vel… I'm… about to c-" I tried to say before she gave me another passionate kiss again. I came again, this time inside her vagina, effectively painting her inner walls white. After a few seconds, we seperated from the kiss, and pulled out of her, leaving a string of semen between my cock and her pussy. I rolled off of her on to the bed on my back, both of us panting in exhaustion after our passionate session together. In the midst of our resting, she giggled, confusing me greatly.

"What is it?" I chuckled back at nothing.

"It's just that…" she began, trying to form her words right, "I'd never thought I'd be here, in bed with someone who cares about me…" She said sounding almost sorrowful. "But look at me now."

"Yeah…" I said still recovering from our fun, "Same here, but things turn out great in the end, huh?"

"Yeah… thank you Aura" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes, ready to head to sleep.

"Your welcome Vel-" I began to say before I heard the door creek. We both looked over to the door, and watched as it opened to reveal who I would assume to be one of Velvet's teammates, and Zinex, who were both talking to each other.

"Hey Velvet, remember that guy you were telling me about? Well this guys says he's looking fo-" She said as she and Zinex finally looked into the room to see me and Velvet completely naked in each other's arms. The tension in the air was so thick you could have practically seen it.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Zinex said cutting the silence then walking out of the room laughing extremely hard.

 **Back to the Present**

It's still embarrassing to this day to think about. But the more I think about it, the more I come to terms that I really do love Velvet. As much as I wanted to deny it, I guess it is as people say.

"Anyway…" Coco said bringing me out of my thoughts. "We should be going, it was nice to finally meet you Aura"

"Oh, it was nice to meet you too Coco" I said taking a bow. The two turned and started to walk off, but before they did, I decided to do something bold. I grabbed Velvet by the shoulder, turned her around so she was facing me, and kissed her on the lips, savoring her taste. When I separated she was blushing as hard as back then, she looked adorable.

"Ahem." Coco said getting our attention with a smug smile on her face. I let go of Velvet's shoulder so she could continue to walk with her. Before she was out of view, she turned and wave at me, and I waved back as they left my line of sight. "I will be seeing more of her soon" I thought to myself as I turned and ran to my team's dorm, so we could talk about our plans.


	2. Chapter 2: Yato x Yang

_**Happens during Chapter 17 when Yang drags Yato away from the dance**_

 _ **This is Canon to Remnants AYZC which is another story on my profile, check it out for full context.**_

 **Yato's POV**

"Where are we going?" Yang asked me as she followed me down the dormitory hall, but I was still curious about what she had planned when we got there.

"Oh you'll find out…" She said in a sultry tone of voice as we walked. "We're here!" She said in excitement as we stopped in front of my team's room. All the times I had brought her here really showed if she knew our dorm just by its door. I unlocked the door to my team's dorm, letting the both of us inside the room. I stood in the middle of the room and looked around a bit. Luckily there was no one in the dorm as I really hadn't seen anyone else since I left to find Yang. I heard an odd sound behind me and I turned around to see Yang locking the door. She turned towards me and slowly began to walk towards me, swaying her hips with each step.

"Did you figure out my surprise?" She asked as she pushed me onto my bed then stood over me, I had to look up to maintain eye contact which was rather hard to do without being lost.

"I- uh- wha-" I stuttered, my body nervous at what I thought she had in mind.

"I think we should get that off." she said with a slight giggle, and with those words she lifted her leg up to my head and pushed me onto the bed. I fell on my back as she climbed on top of me, swaying her hips as she did so. She began to undo my tux as I just layed there and watched in shock and awe, was this really going to happen?

"Like what you see?" She asked as she stopped and started to pull down one of her shoulder straps, looking at me with those lust filled lavender eyes. At this point I had a prominent erection, and I guess she noticed, so she continued to tease me so, I being the tank of the team, felt tired of the teasing so I flipped her under me, making me the dominant one now. For a moment we stayed still, looking into each other's gaze then a giggle came from Yang. "Someone's feisty." She said breaking the silence.

"I'll show you who's really feisty" I said as I leaned forward and kissed her neck, causing her to moan slightly, causing me to smile. I kept kissing her neck as much as I could until I decided it was time to move on. I pulled away for a moment fully took off my jacket and tie watching her pant in exaustion as I did so. "It's getting hot in here" I said tossing the clothing behind me, and with those articles of clothing off, I kissed her on the lips passionately. We continued to passionately make out, feeling each others tongues for what felt like a blissful eternity but things quickly changed. Yang pulled away from me and flipped us over once again, putting her on top and me on bottom. She got up from her sitting position on top of me so she could take off her beautiful white dress, to reveal that she was wearing completely nothing underneath it. I finally managed, after all this time, to get a good view her already perky nipples and neatly kept wet pussy, and I took it all in.

"Now I like what I see." I said as she walked forward and sat on top of me once again, undoing my shirt as she pulled me into yet another passionate kiss. After a few second she pulled away then looked me in the eye.

"Let's get these things off, huh?" She said as she threw the white button-up shirt to the side and got onto her knees to undo my belt buckle. After taking off my belt and tossing it to the side, she grabbed my pants and boxers, and yanked them down, revealing my now fully erect member. "I see someone is a tad excited" She says as she grabs it and begins to rub it up and down.

"Nah, I was just glad to see you" I said flirtingly. She giggled as she put my member in her mouth and quickly started to bob her head up and down it. Her tongue swirled along the head of the shaft, pushing my body into euphoria that I had never felt before as she did so. After a bit she pulled it out of her mouth, with it now nice and lubed from her toying with it. She then moved away and smiled in excitement as I sat up and kicked off my shoes and pants over to my jacket, so nothing would get in the way. As I looked back to Yang, I saw her on her stomach with her ass in the air going in a constant circular motion beckoning me towards her. "Please, I need you so bad!" She moaned erotically.

"You don't need to tell me twice" I said with a smile as I spanked her softly and approached her ass. I held my member and slowly pushed it into her pussy, Yangs walls clamps around my shaft with a quickness that I seriously hadn't expected. "Wow your tight!" I said as I started to move my hips, causing her to moan loudly. Luckily everyone was at the dance.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's it!" She yelled as I slowly started to move faster and faster. "HARDER! HARDER!" She moaned out in pure lust as I covered her mouth so that no one could possibly hear us. I sped up, using my free hand to spank her was softly once again which made her squeal in pleasure, feeling her drool coat my hand slightly.

"Shh... we don't want anyone to know were here, do we now?" I asked quietly, and she gave me a slight nod as her response then I let go of her mouth. I bent over her and reached around her beautiful body, feeling her soft skin as I did so, and grabbed a hold of her large breasts. I started to fondle her breasts as I kept pumping at the same intense speed, making her moaned as quietly as she could. I pulled out of her for a moment to catch my breath, but she had other plans. She roughly threw me onto the bed and shoved my member back into her, she then began bouncing on top of me as I just layed their, pleasure pushing through my entire body as she rode me.

"I was so close, but I don't mind changing positions, show my man some love too." She said moaning and pushing her large breasts onto my chest and kissing me. I could feel her completely full of lust and pleasure. I grabbed her ass during the kiss and made her bounce faster and faster on my cock, our skin making a clapping sound every time she hit the base of my of it.

"I'm going to climax Yang!" I said loudly, groaning loudly as I felt myself getting closer and closer with every clap of our skin.

"Do it! 'Pun' in me!" She moaned as I started thrusting up into her as she pushed down onto me harder. She moaned loudly as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around my cock as she did so.

"I'm Punning!" I grunted as I climaxed inside her. Some of it leaking out as I slipped out of her with a pop sound. We both layed on the bed, panting with exhausting after what we just did.

"Well... that was fun" I said as we sat up, I passionately kiss her on the lips.

"Don't you want to try ayang?" She said making a circle pattern with her finger on the bed chuckling at her own joke.

"Maybe another time my sweet little honey pun." I got up to kissing her on the lips again, I then slid off the bed to get my pants. "But I'm afraid that I might do more than fill you up with sugar." I stated as I put my pants back on. When I turned around, putting my belt back on, Yang had a frown on her face with a cheek puffed out to make her look cute.

"But today's a safe yang." She whined and huffs and bounces on the bed making her breast bounce as she does so.

"Ok, how about this. When we get some time alone, just you and me, and we are sure about it, we go a round. Ok?" I asked as I picked up my shirt and started to redo the buttons.

"Fine." She said getting up and walking towards me smiling and pulling on my shirt. "But I want you to tease me throughout the days mister, when we're not 'yanging' around. Deal?" She asked with a smile on her face as I promptly spanked her, which she responded by laughing.

"Deal, now get dressed or someone else might figure out where we are." I said making slight adjustments to my tie as Yang got dressed. Before we could leave however, the door opened slowly and I after a moment I saw Zinex walk in with a grin on his face. For a moment both me and Yang were frozen, half dressed but luckily not at all naked.

"Have fun?" He asked slowly turning away from us and began digging through a small chest he stored his things in.

"What did you hear?" Yang asked quickly and intensely as Zinex turned around around with a grin on his face. I noticed him slip a scroll into his coat pocket that he had picked up from the chest.

"Enough. I waited out there for a while." He said, the grin not leaving his face. I could tell I wasn't going to hear the end of this. "Sounded like you two had quite the… monkey business."

"Why you little-" Yang started to say catching his joke, she knew better than to jump after him though as her dress wasn't even buckled yet.

"Look I saw nothing, unless you did it on my bed, which judging from the torn bed sheets… You didn't." He said glancing over, causing both me and Yang to see we had ripped the bed sheets. We both turned back to Zinex only to find him gone with nothing more than a gust of wind and a creaking door.

"We have to go now." Yang said looking at the time as she got her dress fully together and I got my suit back together. We then bolted back to the dance as quickly, hand in hand as we did so.


	3. Aurora Borealis

**Canon**

 **Three Days before the Tournament**

 **Aura's PoV**

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…" I repeated over and over as crowds of students started to file out of the bullheads into beacon's main campus. The Vytal Tournament was a mere three days away, but I was still petrified by the amount of students coming here, there were so many…

Me and my team were currently in our dorm, preparing our weapons for the battles up ahead. Yato was practicing his various punches and kicks, Cypher was sitting on the floor while twirling his boomerang-guns, and Zinex was looking over his sword. I, in my state of anxiety, had already sharpened my sword multiple times, as well as trained in an attempt to get rid of this feeling. Nothing worked at all.

"Calm down Inari, we'll be okay" I heard Cypher say confidently as I continued to stare, not that it calmed my nerves any.

"But w- what if we have a really strong team, and were unable t- to be-" I continued to stammer.

"ENOUGH!" Yato shouted angrily, startling me in the process. I breathed heavily, and held my hand to my chest as he continued. "I don't want to hear any of that. If you're gonna do that, go somewhere else."

"Sorry, I'm jus-" I tried to say before I was interrupted again.

"We know, nervous" Cypher groaned. I watched him stand up, walk over to me and place his hand on my shoulder causing me to shiver a bit. "But that nervousness my do you in later on…"

"Besides…" Zinex began as he turned his sword back into the canister. "We need to work together in order for this all to work, after all, this was **your** idea." He said, putting emphasis on 'your'.

It was true, I was the one who suggested actually participating in this tournament, I felt like it would be a less stressful way of putting our skills to the test. But looking back on it now, I may have done it because I felt like we were starting to slack off a bit, as well as getting swayed to join by some people...

"Yeah, you're right…" I said walking to my bed. I laid across it and let out a heavy sigh. I'm really an idiot aren't I? "I guess I need something to take my mind off of it…"

There was a five second pause before any of us said anything.

"I know!" Yato exclaimed as he hammered his fist into his palm. I got up and looked at him confused, just what did he have in mind? "Why don't you go to the fair. I'm sure that will help."

"Any you never know, you might also run into your family there too" Cypher added making my tails and fox ears go up. It's true, there might be a chance that I could run into my siblings if I go there. If anything, Nexus would be there to have fun and Marx would drag everyone along to make her happier.

"Hm… you know what…?" I began as I leapt up from my bed and made my way to the door. "I might just do that…"

"Well good for you" Zinex said sounding smug. "If you need us, we're-"

"Gonna oodle over your girlfriends?" I asked smugly, and with my eyes turned yellow.

"Shut up!" Yato said defensively as he glared threateningly at me. I just chuckled, grabbed my scarf, and made my way out the door.

 **Location: Vytal Festival Fair Grounds**

This is just what I needed, a nice day at the fair to calm my nerves. More than anything, I'm actually surprised about how they were able to pull this off. I originally thought that the Vytal festival would be a time for seriousness and pride, but it was filled with joy and laughter. Almost as if the threat of grim didn't exist.

All around you could see humans and faunus, laughing, talking, just having fun in general. Bright color stands, picnic baskets, food stands, and various attractions all around could be seen here, it was so… joyous.

I was walking around the fairgrounds, my fox ears and tails out in the open for all to see, when I heard two familiar voices approaching, both feminine.

"So where to now?" One of the voices asked sounding slightly agitated.

"I don't know… how… about…" The other voice said sounding innocently unsure of themself. Knowing who those two were, I followed the voices to their source to find Celestia and Rain talking to each other in the distance, it seemed like they were looking for something to do. Wanting to make myself known, I snuck up behind them and tapped them on their shoulders, startling them of course. They both turned around to face whoever startled them, only to see me.

"Hello ladies" I said taking a respectful bow in front of them. Seeing me, their faces softened as they relaxed.

"Oh, Hi Aura…" Celestia greeted with a serious tone of voice; yet with a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"H- Hi Aura" Rain greeted almost shyly.

Over the past few weeks of being back from Mount Glenn, things have been interesting between the three of us. When it came between me, Celestia, the team and Rain, it was pretty stimulating. Celestia would help us train for the tournament, and she would not hold back for any of us, not even Zinex, who had struggled from time to time. When we weren't training, we would talk about our ideals on certain things, and whether it be about life or people, she would not back down at all. It was very intimidating to say the least.

Now when it came to Rain… that was a different story. She would help us when it came to dodging attacks, so she along with Celestia were a dangerous duo. When we weren't training, we would do the same as Celestia, just hangout and talk. And it was due to those talk sessions that we got to know/figure out more about her and what she thinks of us. She likes singing and classical music, she likes history and investigating things, she likes nature, the ocean, salt-water taffy, and helping others. And like anyone else, she views us in different ways.

While she does consider herself friends with Yato, she dislikes his perviness and his sense of pride, to which I agree… somewhat. She has stated that she is fond of Cypher because of his seriousness, however, she felt uncomfortable around him because of it. Her and Celestia had become good friends surprisingly quick, I would see those two talking to each other at one point or another. When it came to Zinex however, she was very investigative of him. Not that she disliked him or anything, she just had a weird feeling about him… did she know about his secret?

When it came to me… I don't really know honestly. While she says she was having fun those times we hung out, I wasn't sure if she was saying that because of what happened at Mount Glenn or if she was being genuine. I just want to know how she really feels about me…

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Just walking around, having a good time" Rain giggled warmly, the sun shining through her long silver hair as she did so. "What about you?"

"Same, I was just walking around when I heard you two" I admitted. I wasn't sure how to say my next set of words, I wanted to be careful. "So… mind if I join you two?"

"Sure thing Aura, we won't mi-" Celestia started to say before her scroll began to ring. Grunting in frustration, she took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Yes, what do you ne- What? You need my help now? Wh- What? Okay, see you soon." And with that, she hung up her scroll and put it back in her pocket.

"What was that about…?" I asked clearly confused about who was on the other end of the scroll as well as what was said.

"As it turns out, your teammates need my help for whatever reason" Celestia said with an exaggerated sigh, what can the three of them need help with? "So that means you two will be on your own for the rest of the day."

"Just the two of us?" Rain asked while blushing slightly, maybe I could have asked what she thought of me.

"Yeah, just the two of you…" Celestia said with a shrug, yet I swore I saw a very small smile appear on her face. "Anyway, gotta go. Goodbye you two" She said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Bye Celeste" Rain and I both said as she disappeared into the distance. With her gone, we both turned to each other, but said nothing. We just stared at each other in awkward silence, unsure on what to say.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Rain said just as awkwardly as I did.

We looked away and stood in silence for fifteen unnerving seconds. Not wanting to have this perpetuate any longer, I took a deep breath, and grabbed her hand firmly yet gently, causing her to look at me with a slightly deeper blush.

"Le- Let's look around" I managed to get out through my embarrassment, as I started to lightly pull her along with me, hopefully for a fun filled day.

 **3 Hours Later**

"This is so good!" I cried in delight as I slurped on my large bowl of ramen noodles with beef, shrimp, and carrots mixed in while Rain, who was next to me, had a normal sized bowl with nothing in it.

"Agreed" Rain sighed in happiness. Normally, someone would've told us not to eat like this, but after the day me and Rain had, we needed this. We went around, trying all the attraction booths, talked a while and just had a good time overall. At two attraction booths was where things got interesting.

One of the attraction booths was the dunk tank. I wanted to take a shot at dunking the person, who was a male at the time, into the water. I paid for three tries and managed to dunk him on my final try, to which Rain applaud for me. But then, the man running the dunk tank pointed at Rain and suggested that she get up there.

Naturally, I wanted to intervene and keep this from happening, but Rain assured me that it was okay in a rather calming tone of voice. Naturally confused, I wanted to ask her why, but I stayed quiet and let her climb in to the tank. I watched as balls were thrown at the target one by one, until it was hit by the third contestant, the eighth ball. I closed my eyes and expected to hear a splash… only I didn't. Instead, I heard someone walk up next to me and place their hand on my shoulder.

"See, I told you it was okay" I heard Rain say. Immediately, I opened my eyes to see Rain standing in front of me with completely dry clothes. I was thoroughly confused on what exactly she did, so she took a step next to me and gestured to the dunk tank. I looked towards it to see a man climb into it and report from inside that there was no water. What then happened next surprised me and the whole crowd.

A very loud splash was heard, and there was one place that it had happened at. The inside of the dunk tank; the employee surfaced and exclaim loudly that there wasn't any water in here a moment ago, but yet there was. Giggling lightly, Rain dragged me away and explained that her semblance was the ability to control water. So she had manipulated it so that she wouldn't get wet, but the employee who went in did, thus putting my mind at ease.

Then after that we were passing by a stand selling lovely jewelry, and something had caught her eye. It was a sapphire necklace in the shape of three teardrops. The problem, however, was that it was pricey and she didn't have any money on hand. Sighing in defeat, she walked away sadly, but I just stood there and stared at the necklace. After a few seconds, I reached into my pocket, pulled out the appropriate amount of lien, and bought it; but kept it hidden in my pocket to surprise her with later.

After catching up to her, we found our way to this stand that was serving ramen, bought ourselves a bowl, and here we are now…

"What a great way to end the day" I said pushing my finished bowl of noodles forward towards the vender, who speedily took mine and Rain's to bowls to the back to be washed for the next customers.

"Agreed" Rain said, letting out a sigh of relief as she rested her head in her hands. Noticing her in this relaxed state, it knew it was time to surprise her.

"Hey Rain~" I happily sing-songed at her.

"Yes?~" She sing-songingly asked back as she took a look at me. I reached into my pocket, and felt around until I grabbed what I needed. I slowly took it out, and held up so she could see it clearly. She grew a slight blush on her cheeks as her deep blue eyes lit up brightly; she gasped in astonishment of what I had.

"Aura… is that-" she began.

"The necklace you were eyeing earlier? Why yes it is" I said as I got out of my chair. I walked behind her, wrapped my arms around her neck, and put the necklace on her. When I got back to my chair, I saw she was playing around with it, as if she were a baby discovering something new.

"But, how… afterall, you didn't-" she tried to say.

"I have a lot of lien saved up from selling stuff found in the Emerald Forest…" I said as I drummed my fingers on the counter. "And I don't mind buying it, after all… it looks good on you" I admitted honestly.

"Re- really?" She asked now looking at me, and I couldn't help but notice her blush burn a little bit brighter. "Th- thank you Aura"

"You're welcome Rain" I said as I got out of my chair, for real this time. I decided to check my scroll to see what else we could do today."Craaaaaaap"

"What is it?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Curfew, I need to get back to Beacon in the next two hours or else I'm in trouble." I said fearfully.

"Well then come on!" She said as she jumped out of her chair, grabbed my wrist, and proceeded to drag me back to Beacon. Even though the action was sudden, and I should have felt scared, I didn't. I completely calmed down when she grabbed my wrist, why…?

 **1 Hour 55 Minutes Later**

Well, we made it, despite Rain's… unexpected addition. In the end, we really cut it close, and I mean **CLOSE!** First, we missed the bullhead headed to Beacon, so we had to take the long way back, through the Emerald Forest. However… neither of us had our weapons, so it would be difficult to traverse through there safely.

We spent a good ten minutes waiting before coming to a conclusion that it was going to take a while. Taking a look at my scroll again, I noticed we had only an hour and thirty minutes left. So I came up with a conclusion.

We could, A: Wait for a bullhead and not make it on time; B: Go through the Emerald Forest and potentially get killed; or… C: I could…

Welp, desperate times…

Lowering my head, I had grabbed Rain by the wrist and brought her to the edge of the Emerald Forest. Before she could say anything else, I picked her up and carried her bridal style, much to her surprise and our embarrassment.

"Aura…" she said looking up at me with a heavy blush on her face.

"H- hold on…" I said as I began to spin my tails fast, she wrapped her arms around my neck making them go even faster. Due to carrying Rain, it took slightly longer to gain lift, but I managed to and began the long fly back to Beacon. Hopefully everyone else would be somewhere else at this time…

During the flight I looked down to see her looking forward, taking in the beautiful scenery as she did so. I know I should have been paying attention to flying, but I was paying attention to her. She looked so beautiful, so calm, just amazing… In the past while I've known her, I've been feeling… different.

I would feel sad when I wasn't around her, and happy when I was. I would catch myself staring at her, even during training, which got me hit a few times. I was even calm when she had held my hand or arm from time to time, why!? Why am I feeling this way, could it be that I- th- that I…

I shook the thought out of my head and continued fly our way back to Beacon, maybe I could confirm this later…

After a thirty minute flight, we had made it to Beacon's bullhead docks, and with time to spare. Not wanting the day to end, I decided to give Rain a tour of Beacon, which she went along with happily. After about fifty minutes, we had made to the dorm building where my team resides, we had made it.

"Wow… Rain gasped as I finished my explanation of a part of my unique past.

"You think that's bad? Wait till you hear what Marx and Serenity did to that kid's parents!" I exclaimed, earning a giggle from my silver haired friend. Ugh! I have to ask her, but not now… "Welp, here we…" I said as I opened my door and took a step inside, noticing my lack of team.

"Where is everyone?" Rain asked as she closed the door and took a look around the room. I wondered that too, but I soon took notice of a note on top of the nightstand near my bed. I grabbed it and began to read it.

' _Dear Aura,_

 _We won't be back for a while or until tomorrow, so hold down the fort._

 _From:_

 _Yato,_

Well that explains it… I looked up from the note to see Rain looking at it as well, I guess she had seen it too.

"Guess they had other plans…" Rain chuckled almost nervously.

"Yeah… I guess" I said as I walked over to my bed and took a seat on it. It's good to be back. "Guess we'll see them sometime soon."

"Yeah…" She said awkwardly, but it looked like she was trying to avoid something, what was it? She began to make her way to the door as I pondered in my mind what exactly I should do. "Well, I should get going, I'll see yo-"

"Wait!" I cried out suddenly, startling her a bit. I noticed I was starting to breath heavily, so I took a deep breath to calm down. "T- there's something I wanted to ask you"

She fiddled a bit before responding. "Wh- what is it?" She asked nervously.

Welp, it's now or never. I took another deep breath to steel myself before asking. "Whatdoyouthinkofme?" I asked quickly, shutting my eyes and bowing my head low. felt a blush immediately burn on my face as soon as I start to ask it.

"I… what" Rain asked in a surprised tone of voice, had she not heard me. Once again, I took a deep breath, and asked again. This time, slowly, and surprisingly calm.

"What. Do you think of me? Honestly" I asked, adding the 'honestly' at the end to make my point clear. There was an awkward silence in the room that seemed to last a while until I felt the weight in the bed shift, and someone having placed their hand on my left shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see Rain staring at me with those lustrous eyes of hers and a dark red blush on her face. "Rain…"

"Aura… I…" she began before looking away again. She was the one took a breath in order to steel her nerves before beginning. "Over… the past few weeks, I have been hanging out with you all. Whether it be with training or just hanging around. And I've gotten to know you… And I…"

"Y- yes?" I said wanting answers.

"When I first met you… I had a feeling that you were a nice guy..." Rain said sounding sincere. "And I was right… you and your team were some of the nicest people I've ever met, and the only friends I've ever had. The feeling you all gave me was warm…"

"R- Really…" I said sadly in embarrassment, is that what she thinks of me, a friend? I must really be a-

"But the feeling that you gave me… just intensified over time" She said snapping myself out my thoughts did she mean… "When I found out about you and your… circumstances with your family, I couldn't help but sympathise with you. I felt a connection with you that I couldn't describe, I was compelled to be around you. And the more I did, the feeling just grew stronger and stronger. It wasn't until today that I realized what that feeling was, what was making me feel this way. That I…"

Rain looked to the side and trailed off before she finished her statement, and from what I can tell she was blushing. She… what… I had to confirm this, I needed to know! "What? That you what?" I asked her needingly, as I tried to look at her face. She looked up at me, blush ever so bright, and did something I didn't expect.

Rain suddenly, and without warning, brought her head forward towards mine and kissed me on the lips. I felt all nine of my tail jolt outward and stiffen as we stayed in place. It happened so suddenly, that by the time my mind processed what just happened, it was already over. I couldn't help but look at her in astonishment and amazement; her face bowed downward, and an obviously deep red blush covering her - did that really just happen? Did Rain Clarity just kiss me on the lips? Wait, did she…

"R- rain?" I said cautiously, I just didn't know what to say. "Did you- I mean… do you…" As a response, she just nodded her head, thus confirming my accusations, but… it wasn't enough for me. I felt myself calm down rather quickly as I felt a new-found confidence enter my system.

"Say it" I said in a demanding tone of voice, causing he to face me.

"Wha-" She said obviously surprised at my tone.

"I want you, to say it" I repeated in the same tone as before, if that's how she felt, I needed to hear her say it. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath, and spoke her mind.

"I love you, Aura Sharp" Rain said in a calm and confirming tone of voice. "I feel as if I can rely on you for any of my personal problems. Even when we made it to Vale, and I left to blindly attack grimm, you were the one to cover me. A- a- and I-"

At this point she was just rambling, and I understood what she felt... because in a way, I felt the same. After I… lost my dad, she was the one who was there for me to cry on. And getting to know her these past few weeks made me feel the same, I loved her too.

"S- s- so th- that's why I- mmph!" She said before I surprised her with a kiss of my own, quieting her instantly. Like me, she hesitated, but quickly sank into it, savoring it as we fought for dominance. She won the struggle, and tried to lean me on to my back, but I held my arms behind me as to keep myself from falling back. The kiss then became a lot more passionate as she cupped my face and sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, I grabbed her hips and brought her closer to. The kiss was pure ecstasy as the both of us helped each other closely, wanting more out of it, out of each other. However, we needed to breath, so after a few more seconds we separated, both of us gasping for air. We both looked at each other in the eyes longingly, before we both started to giggle.

"Well that was-" I began.

"Yeah…"

"Does this mea-"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…" I said unsure of what to say next, I mean… we just became a couple, but it's late; so… what now? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Rain giggling lightly again. "What?" I asked, obviously confused about what she was laughing at.

"It's nothing, just…" She trailed while off looking downwards, her blush deepening slightly. "It's poking me…"

It took me a second to put two and two together, and follow her gaze downward and gazed upon what she had meant. I had gained an unexpected erection, and it was currently poking her in

the thigh. "I'm sorry!" I cried out, covering my face in my hands in embarrassment. I felt her shift a bit, thinking she was getting off my lap, but instead she was rubbing herself on my crotch, sending a shiver up my spine.

"It's okay, Aura. In fact…" Rain whispered softly, she reached down and lightly clutched it, sending another sharp shiver down my spine. She slowly and gently started to rub it while continuing to rub against me, causing my body to lightly shake in pleasure trying my best not to let out a moan as she did so. "So you like this?" She asked as she started to quicken her pace.

"I- I- I-" I stuttered out as she continued to toy with me, why is she acting like this all of a sudden? And why did I want this continue so much? "Rai- Rain…" I groaned out in a slight moan, starting to lose my animalistic instincts.

"Yes?" She lightly moaned with a smirk, she must be enjoying not only the feeling of rubbing herself on me, but also the fact that I was beginning to break. "What does my little kitsune want from me?"

"Ju- Jus- Ju- Just get on with it!" I cried out as my crotch screamed to get out of it's double layered prison. She lightly giggled as she pressed down and continued to grind against me.

"Do you want me to stop? Why should I-" Rain began to say before I smashed her lips against hers, our tongues once again fighting for dominance as we made out. I won this time, and began to explore her mouth, causing her to moan. After spending time exploring her mouth, I broke away from her and began kissing and licking her neck affectionately, causing her to moan lightly. Her moments halted as I continued to affectionately mark my territory, enjoying the softness of her skin as I did so. "O- Okay, Okay. I- I give, I give."

Smirking at my success, I stopped and pulled away from her neck to look her in the eyes. She had the look of want in her eyes as she removed her hands from my neck, got up slightly from my lap and removed her skirt, revealing her elegant waist and slim thighs. I felt my face heat up when I saw this, each of my tails wagging once again. Rain shyly looked at me with a blush on her face as her eyes told me all I needed to know. With my hands still behind my back, I used my tails to remove my shoes and unbuckle my pants, looking her calmly in the eyes as I did so. I tossed my shoes off to the side and slid off my pants and underwear, freeing my member from it's prison, as well as leaving my lower half naked as well.

She once again sat down on my member and rubbed herself against it, causing pleasure to shudder through both our bodies as it rubbed between her lower folds. This continued for about two minutes until she brought herself up and lined the tip of my cock to her pussy. "You ready?" I asked putting my hands on her hips wanting to make sure that she was positive that she wanted to do this.

"Yes" she said assuringly as she slowly began to bring herself down on me. Half way down she gasped in pain and stopped for a second, but then continued until she was all the way down to the base of it.

"You okay?" I asked worried about my new girlfriend. She lightly nodded, but still remained still on me.

"Yes, just give me a moment…" Rain said trying to ease my worrying. I nodded as a response and waited patiently until she started moving again. After about a minute of waiting, she slowly started to rise and descend down my shaft, moaning in pleasure as she brought herself back down. The sound of her moaning filled the room as she continued to ride me, sending a steady surge of pleasure into myself. Wanting more out of this, I began to buck my hips into her, sending even more pleasure into the both of us.

"Yes! Yes~" Rain moaned loudly in pleasure as we continued our fun. I felt my member start to throb, signifying I was coming close.

"Rain, I'm about to c-" I tried to say before Rain brought me to her chest. As much as I wanted to finish in her, I couldn't as she slowed down her pace and got off my member. She sat in front of it and started to jerk me off until I eventually came, sending it somewhere on the floor behind her.

Panting in exhaustion, she released her grip on me as my arms gave out, and I fell backwards on the bed, and her following me then after. We both layed there in each other's arms as we thought about what just happened, we both just had sex. I wanted to say something, but Rain's light giggles kept me from doing so, causing me to join in as well. "What is it?" I asked through my giggles.

"I had fun today, and even more so with you right now." She said embracing me tightly, circling a finger around my chest. She looked me in the eyes with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen. "I'm glad to have met you…"

"Same here, Rain" I said hugging her closer to me.

"Yeah… Well I guess I should get going… Rain said as she tried to get out of my arms, only to be hugged tighter to me. She continued to struggle as made sure she wasn't going anywhere. "Let go, Aura. I've got to go."

"No, you're not. You're staying here tonight." I said as still held on, causing her to look at me with a bright blush on her face.

"Aura, I can't stay here. After all you-" She began to say.

"Are your boyfriend." I interrupted rather quickly. "And I want to spend the night with you. Besides, the others won't mind this."

"Th- they won't?" Rain asked sounding surprised. This caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, they won't.'' I admitted. "In fact, Yato has been shipping the two of us for the past few weeks…"

"He has!?" She asked even louder in surprise, I nodded as a response. Her blush deepened even more when she heard that, the same happened to me when Yato admitted that.

"Yeah… he does…" I mumbled, still thinking about Yato's constant pairing of us, even though it came true in the end. "Anyway, you're staying here tonight. No discussions." She opened her mouth to try and rebuttal, but sighed and laid back down on my chest instead.

"You're lucky you're comfortable to lay on top of…" She sighed as she relaxed into my chest, finally getting the message. "Goodnight, Aura…"

"Goodnight Rain" I said as I grabbed the covers and brought it over us both, making sure we were both were fully covered by it. I felt fatigue engulf my body, as darkness filled my vision and sleep overcame my body.

 **30 Minutes Later**

 **3rd Person PoV**

"Well… that happened" Yato said as he exhaustedly opened the door and let his teammates in their dorm, fixing his hair as he did so. "I know we still needed training, but that was too far!"

"Yeah, that was tiresome" Cypher agreed as he dragged himself in to the dorm. "Who knew Celestia could be so physically and mentally trying?"

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about, that wasn't THAT difficult" Zinex said as he calmly walked in the room, not showing any signs of fatigue at all.

"Hey! You're not the one who got buried under rocks FOUR TIMES!" Yato cried loudly as he began to change into his sleep wear. "I'm still picking out debris out of my hair."

"Well we kind of deserve it after we decided to have her spy on Aura and Rain with us…" Cypher groaned as he plopped down onto his bed. Zinex was walking towards his bed when his eyes gazed upon something in the middle of the room, he reached down to grab it; but his eyes then rose up to look at something else. "Speaking of which, where are they now? I would assume that they would be back by now." Cypher asked.

"... Would you two kindly take a look at Aura's bed and tell me what you see?' Zinex asked his teammates while standing back up. The both looked where Zinex said to see that Aura and Rain were asleep together, making Zinex and Cypher smile at the sight. Cypher because his friend/leader has some that he loves and cherishes dearly, Zinex was smiling because his friend now had someone who would help him through whatever hardships life would throw at him. Yato on the other hand…

"YES! AURORA BOREALIS!" Yato cheered loudly jumping up and down in triumph, yet somehow did not wake either of the sleeping to up. However, in the midst of his celebrating, he stepped in something wet and sticky on the floor. Feeling the substance on his foot, he immediately jolted backwards and looked at what got on his foot. "Agh, what is this?!"

Zinex, Cypher and Yato took a look on the substance on the floor, then at Aura and Rain, then they noticed the odd smell in the air as well as Aura's and Rain's clothes on the floor. It took a few seconds for them to realise what happened and what Yato had stepped in. Zinex and Cypher bust out laughing while Yato ran straight to the bathroom.

"THAT IS SO NASTY!" Yato screamed through the bathroom door as Zinex and Cypher started to calm down from their laughing. After a minute of waiting, Yato came out of the bathroom with an extremely unhappy look on his face, and a paper towel in his hand. He walked over to the spot on the floor and started to wipe there. He looked at his two standing teammates and uttered the words, "Not. A. Word." in monotone.

"That aside, let's head to bed." Zinex said walking over to his bed. Nodding in agreement, Cypher and Yato went and laid down in their beds, and headed to sleep. All of them would have something interesting to talk about later.

 **END!**


End file.
